Friends and Lovers
by SG-LAB
Summary: John and Radek don't get to spend much time with their best friends now that their best friends are dating each other WeirSheppard, MckayLorne


Elizabeth looked up from her desk when she heard someone enter her office

Title: Friends and Lovers

Author: sglab

Rating: G

Summary: John and Radek don't get to spend as much time with their best friends when their best friends start dating each other

Pairings: McKay/Lorne, Weir/Sheppard

Characters: McKay, Lorne, Weir, Sheppard, Zelenka

Spoilers: No

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. No money being made here.

Feedback

1.

Elizabeth looked up from her desk when she heard someone enter her office. John came and sat down in the chair across from her. He slouched down and crossed his arms. His face was a pout.

She resisted the urge to grin. Sitting back she asked. "What's the matter, John?"

"Everybody's busy," he said. "Teyla and Ronon are visiting her people, Carson's on duty and Rodney's on a date," the last word was said with such disbelief. "Elizabeth," she raised an eyebrow at his tone, "are you finished yet?"

Elizabeth shook her head and glanced over noticing someone in the control room. He looked as forlorn as John. A smirk threatened to break through. Schooling her features she looked back at John. "Why don't you go play with Radek, he's been hanging around the control room for the past hour looking as bad as you."

With the same maturity he had come in the room with, John stuck his tongue out at Elizabeth. "It's his best friend who Rodney's dating."

"Then you can console each other," Elizabeth smiled. "I'll be done in a couple of hours."

John sighed and stood up. Moving over next to her, he leaned over and stole a quick kiss. "I'll see you at home."

Elizabeth watched her husband leave her office, enjoying the view. She followed him with her eyes as he walked through the control room and ended up standing next to Radek.

She put down her stylus to watch. A few words were exchanged as the two men stood not facing each other. There was a long pause and then John seemed to take a deep breath. He looked at Radek. John's hands were moving as he spoke. Another pause before Radek nodded his head as he spoke. John cocked his head as if to direct Radek and then the two men had left the room together.

Elizabeth smiled as she shook her head before continuing with her work.

2.

Elizabeth checked her watch and noticed she'd been working for an hour. Looking at what she had left she decided to end early for the evening. Her stomach growled then, making her decision final.

She was a few feet from the entrance to the mess when Rodney and Evan came out. They stood close enough together their shoulders bumped. They seemed to be involved in good natured bickering. Elizabeth smiled still bemused at the thought of these two dating.

"Gentlemen," she greeted.

"Elizabeth."

"Dr. Weir."

"Uh, Evan," Elizabeth said.

"Sorry," Evan bowed his head for a second before looking back at her. "Elizabeth."

She smiled. "Having a good evening?"

"Yes, thank you," Evan said.

"Elizabeth, when did Sheppard and Zelenka start playing chess together?" Rodney asked.

So that's what they're doing, Elizabeth thought. "Tonight I believe."

"They seemed to be very focused in their game," Evan said. "They barely mumbled a hello when we came up to them to say hi."

"They take chess very seriously," Elizabeth said biting the inside of her cheek to keep a straight face.

After a few minutes Rodney and Evan continued on to their destination and Elizabeth entered the mess.

She noticed John and Radek were indeed very focused on their game. Elizabeth decided to get something to eat and leave them alone for now.

3.

A week later, Elizabeth decided to get home early one evening. Expect John already there, she was surprised to not find him.

Just as she was about to contact him, the chime on the door rang. She opened the door to find Rodney standing out in the hall.

"Rodney, is there something I can do for you?" He was looking more annoyed than usual. Quite a feat for Rodney.

"You can tell me where your husband is," he said.

"Actually I was wondering that myself," she said.

"You don't know where your husband is?" He snapped.

"No, Rodney, I don't keep him on a leash," she said.

"Maybe you should," Rodney muttered.

"Rodney, why is it so important to find John?"

Rodney opened his mouth and clamped it shut. It opened again and a strange sound came out before a coherent word was spoken. "I was…just…I was just wondering," he avoided Elizabeth's gaze. "Ifhewantedtodosomethingwithme."

It took a moment for Elizabeth to work out what Rodney was saying, but at last she figured it out. "I think John thought you had plans with Evan."

"Evan's offworld," Rodney said with a frown.

"Oh of course, I don't know how we forgot," Elizabeth shook her head.

"Well, it's getting late," Rodney said looking at his watch.

"Hey."

They looked over seeing John coming toward the open door.

"John, we were just wondering where you were," Elizabeth said.

"I was just helping Radek with some things in his lab," John grinned.

"Right, well, better get going," Rodney said and turned walking down the hall at a brisk pace.

"Rodney was looking for you to see if you wanted to do something tonight," Elizabeth said.

"Oh I thought…"

"Offworld," Elizabeth filled in.

"Oh," John said. "Well, tomorrow's team night, we can catch up then."

"Mhmm," Elizabeth mumbled.

4.

Another week passed and Elizabeth was starting to get jealous of the time John was spending with Radek.

There was a knock on Elizabeth's office door. She looked up and there was Evan standing in the doorway.

"Something I can do for you, Evan?" She asked.

Evan stepped in silently asking permission to sit. "Dr. Weir. Sorry, but it'll be easier to say this if I address you formally," he began before she could correct him. "I just want to say that I love Rodney, but he needs to spend some time with Colonel Sheppard. And I have friends I'm neglecting as well."

"Major, what would you have me do about this?" Elizabeth asked. "I am not Rodney's mother."

"Sorry," Evan grimaced.

"You know, I'd suggest the four of you go on a double date, but John is my husband," they both laughed. "Although, maybe that's not such a bad idea."

"Excuse me, Elizabeth?" Evan asked.

"I'll think of something," Elizabeth said. "But," she gave him a pointed look. "I expect you four to work out your relationships better in the future."

"Yes ma'am," he gave her a sloppy salute smiling.

"You're getting as bad as your commanding officer," Elizabeth shook her head.

5.

Four men sat across from Elizabeth's desk where she sat.

"You heard me," she said looking at their bewildered expressions. "I want all four of you to spend some down time together. Watch a movie, play golf, have a chess tournament. I don't really care. And work out a schedule or something," she waited for some kind of response, but nothing came. "Go," she waved her hands toward the door.

"We'll watch a movie," Radek was the first to stand.

"What should we watch?" Evan stood next.

"We're not watching Back to the Future," Rodney glared at John as they stood.

"As long as you and Lorne don't start making out during the movie," John followed Rodney out the door.

"Yes, of course, it's a fantasy of ours to make out in front of our best friends," Rodney snarked. "As if I'd want to watch you and Elizabeth making out.

Radek and Evan were the last ones out, but before leaving they turned back to Elizabeth.

"You are an evil woman Elizabeth Weir-Sheppard," Radek remarked."

"Definitely a scary mind," Evan agreed.

Elizabeth just sat back and grinned. As they left she could hear one last exchange between the last pair of friends.

"I still cannot believe you are dating that man," Radek said.

"Doc, we need to find you a girlfriend."

The last thing she heard was some very strong words in Czech.

The End


End file.
